Tawni's Secret Crush
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: They're polar opposites, but Tawni can't help but harbour a crush on the most innocent girl in her class.   AU One-sided FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**Hey!**

**I just edited this one-shot that I needed to get out of my system. Not much has changed from the previous version though. I'll tell y'all what this one-shot is about in the author's note at the end.**

**Everything here's in Tawni's POV by the way.**

**So for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No matter how many times you ask me, I still own nothing!<strong>

* * *

><p>She was just so perfect.<p>

The way her chestnut brown and silky hair would fall gently onto her shoulders. The way her smile would always reach her chocolatey eyes. The way her laughter would sound like soft, tinkling bells ringing, forming a melodic tune.

She was flawless.

I have no idea how long I've harboured a crush on her, though it seemed like forever. There was never a time that I, Tawni Hart, would ever dislike her. She was like an angel sent from heaven above, which made her even more perfect to me (If it was even possible).

In my head, we would be perfect for each other. It would be like a dream; a beautiful dream that would seem never-ending.

But I have to keep reminding myself that this was reality. In reality, things like that would never happen. In reality, I wasn't supposed to be crushing hard on my best friend. In reality, she wouldn't feel the same kind of love I had for her.

And I'm pretty sure that she was straight.

It was just another story filled with ironies and clichéd plots where the protagonist falls in love with their best friend. Drama and strange plots would occur, just like in this one.

Unlike those stories, this was different. For starters, it involved two girls instead of the usual boy/girl pairing. Secondly, the girl I secretly liked didn't and would never feel the same way about me. Lastly, it would just be weird.

I couldn't fall for her. She was the most popular and innocent girl in class who was just elected Class President and I was the mischievous and playful girl who slept in class and refused to do any Math homework. She was well-liked and I was only approached because she and I were the best of friends. She was single and didn't mind staying that way. I wasn't.

My heart yearned for her so badly but she never noticed. I was nothing but a friend to her when I wanted to be much more.

Today was the day we had gone on an educational school trip to an art museum. As usual, I took my place on the bus beside her. It was a long journey after six long hours of school hence we were both tired.

I really wanted to sleep but she beat me to it. Mumbling sleepily, she told me to wake her up once we arrived at our destination though she was slightly hesitant about sleeping since the guide was telling us the answers we needed to complete our worksheet. Seeing the exhausted look on her face, I reached over and grabbed her worksheet without a word, telling her to rest while she could as I copied the answers down for her (I couldn't be bothered about completing mine. What's the point? The teachers won't collect it anyway). The tone of my voice somehow convinced her to take a short nap as she sighed into her seat.

Soon enough, she found herself in Slumberland as I watched over her, worried that she might fall off her seat. I found myself completely captivated with her that try as I might, I couldn't seem to pay attention to the guide's words. I couldn't stare, though. Other students were around and if they caught me staring for too long, they would connect the pieces of the puzzle together and figure out that I was gay.

I just couldn't have that happening. If word got out, she would probably never treat me the same again, especially if she finds out about the huge crush I have on her.

In the end, I settled for jotting down what the guide was saying and staring out of the window. But my eyes always seem to betray me and sneak a glance toward the sleeping girl every once in a while.

And I have to say, she looked even more beautiful when she was asleep.

I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was probably one of the only people who would tolerate my nonsense and ego. She never got mad at me, no matter what I do. She would laugh at my random jokes and reckless behavior, never once ignoring me even if I teased her a little.

Sometimes I wonder if she was a saint. She was so pure and innocent. She never got on any teacher's bad side and she was the class' favourite. There was no way anyone could dislike her. No, she could melt the coldest of hearts.

And that was probably the reason of my huge crush on her, not that she would ever find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yup! That's it! Sorry it's short but it was just something I wanted to get off my mind.<strong>

**Before I continue with the 'Please review' thing, I do believe that I mentioned in the previous author's note that I was supposed to reveal what this one-shot was about so here it is:**

**This is actually based on my friend's life. She's Tawni and the girl she liked was Sonny. But I kinda exaggerated a little in my story, making my friend seem a little more like me. She's not in love with that friend. She just has a slight crush on her. Yes, she is mature enough to tell the difference between a crush and 'true love'.**

**But yeah, the reason I wrote this was because I found that the relationship between that my friend and her crush is kinda similar to the relationship I think Sonny and Tawni would have. That and she asked me for advice on what to do and I have no idea what to say.**

**Most parts of the story are true: Her crush, the school trip, their personalities. Yup, I didn't exaggerate about those.**

**Before I sign off, I really have to say something. In case you guys review and say something like 'You should tell her', I have to say that that's a really bad idea. You see, my country doesn't really support gays (Apparently, it's illegal to marry someone of the same sex here) and even though my friend's from another girls' school, she doesn't think that anyone there likes girls. So I have to keep it a secret. **

**Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are very much appreciated! Especially ones where you guys have advice on what to tell my friend.**

**P.S. I'm working on the next chapter of Seeking Love. But it will be a while before I post it up. I'm busy with school stuff.**

**P.P.S…**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
